Imprinted
by allieverwantedxo
Summary: What if Stephanie Meyer ended the book, New Moon, a little bit differently than the published copy? What if Bella left Edward for Jacob just as she got him back?
1. Chapter 1

**REWRITTEN.**

Life sucks, then you die.

That's pretty much all Jacob thought about just after Bella, the love of his life, had left him, to go back to Edward. If it weren't for his "brothers" in the pack Jake would've left. He would've ran until he couldn't run anymore and he wouldn't ever come back. He had even thought about leaving and staying phased. He would live the rest of his life as a wolf until he died. He felt as if he had nothing to live for anymore.

Bella truly was the love of his life. She was his _imprint. _But Jake, being the sweet caring guy that he was, never told her. He didn't want to force Bella to be with him just because of some wolf thing. He didn't think it was right. If he had the choice not to imprint, he would take it in a heartbeat. Falling in love with a complete stranger and bringing them into a world of werewolves and vampires? Not very romantic. What girl would want that?

The minute that Jake got home, he ran upstairs to his room without a single word to a very concerned Billy. It was almost as if Billy _knew _without a single word being spoken. Jake was very grateful for that. He didn't want to relive the night's events because he wasn't to sure he'd be able to handle it. The moment that the car drove away, he ran into the forest and phased.

Jake didn't want to talk about it with Billy because there was a little tug in the back of his mind that he could end up losing it and end up making a huge mistake. He couldn't risk it.

Once up in the comfort of his own room Jake laid down on his bed and started rethinking everything that happened earlier that night. But it was too much. He couldn't fight the burning that was running through his spine. The heat that spread through him like wildfire. Before he knew it he was jumping out the window, phasing in mid-air.

"_Great. Another pair of shorts ruined."_ He rolled his eyes. He truly thought he was getting better at the whole changing-before-you-phase thing but apparently he was wrong.

"_Jake, it's fine. Don't tear yourself down over it. It's just a pair of shorts." _It was Sam. Jake didn't want to offend him but he had no idea what he was talking about. But before Jake could take back what he had thought Sam was speaking again.

"_Jake, I just read through your thoughts." _That earned a low, warning growl from Jacob. _"But, she's your imprint, right?" _Jake nodded his head yes and waited for Sam to continue. _"Something will happen Jake and she will come to you. Give it time for her heart to become fully yours. It __**will **__happen." _

The conviction in Sam's voice as he ended his little speech gave Jake that little sliver of hope that Bella would finally be his. Even though imprinting assured that the imprintee would always be the wolves' one true love, Jake couldn't help but doubt it. So much had happened with Bella. He just wasn't sure.

"_Like I said Jake, give it time. She __**will**__ be yours."_ And with those final words, wherever he was, Sam phased and Jake was left with him and his thoughts.

Jacob sat outside for a little while longer, just enjoying the quiet, fresh air. Hearing a creek he immediately jerked up, alert ready to fight whatever was around him but he looked up only to see Billy in the window, dropping something on the ground. He figured he might was well go back inside and let Billy know that he'd be okay. So he walked over to the window, smiling when he saw that Billy had dropped a pair of shorts outside the window, slipped them on and walked inside. He hugged his father goodnight and went up to his room, hoping to get a good nights sleep.

As if that was even possible.

* * *

Hi there! (:

I'm going to re-write all of the chapters in a 3rd person's point of view. I don't like the change of point of views for this story. So stay tuned for the chapters that will be rewritten. They will be almost the exact same, just not in Jake/Bella's point of views.

Chapter 2-6 will be up soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**REWRITTEN**

When Edward left Bella felt as if there was nothing for her to live for anymore. She felt empty. She even _looked _empty. For months she ignored her friends and Charlie. For months it seemed as if she wasn't the one going through day-to-day activities. And then, Jake came into the picture.

Jacob pieced Bella back together after during her darkest days and never thought any differently of her. And Bella had been thankful for that ever since. It almost seemed as if something in the back of her mind said that she had to repay Jake somehow. She still hadn't been able to figure it out.

But when Bella did find out that Jake was a werewolf nothing changed. The only thing that changed was how Bella would feel once she was changed. When Edward changed her, her and Jake would be mortal enemies. Jake would be coming after all of them, _her family_.

"He'll be coming after _us_…" The tone of Bella's voice when she spoke that sentence was shocking. It sounded like she was disgusted. She shook her head, trying to rid the thoughts of why she would be disgusted at the thought of her soon-to-be family.

Bella turned back towards the window when she felt a cold, strong pair of hands wrap around her. Even though it was her fiancé, she couldn't stop herself from wishing that those hands were the big, warm ones of Jacob.

The minute that Bella had thought of Jacob a strange, strong pulling started in her chest. It felt like her heart was almost pulling out of her chest. She held her breath, hoping that Edward wouldn't hear the change in her heartbeat. She couldn't truly describe it without sounding crazy but, it almost felt as if her heart had stopped for a moment and began beating with someone else's. The more she thought about, the more the pulling became stronger and harder to deal with.

"Bella, love, are you okay?" Edward asked in that melodious velvety voice, alarmed as he spun Bella around in his arms to face him. Worry visible on his usually emotionless face.

Bella was disgusted, again. She couldn't pin-point what she was disgusted about right then and there but she knew it had something to do with Edward. And she couldn't figure out why she was disgusted with her fiancé.

Bella's thoughts immediately went back to Jacob and the pulling was back, even stronger. She was so confused. All she could think about was wishing that she was in Jacob's arms instead of Edward's. The more her thoughts were set on Jacob, the stronger the pulling on her heart became.

"Ed-Edward. I-I need to go home." Bella said as her voice began to shake a little. The pulling was making it hard for her to function. All that she knew was that she needed to get out of that house, and fast. She started trying to wiggle herself out of Edward's arms.

"Bella, love, you are home." Edward said, tightening his grip just a bit. The conviction in his voice almost sounded as if Bella was his property.

Bella tried once again to pry herself out of Edward's arms but his grip just got tighter. Bella knew she had to lie. It was the only thing she _could_ do.

"Ed-Edward! Stop!" Bella spoke, trying to make her voice sound like she was breathless. "I-I can't breathe! You're crushing me!" And with that, Edward let go and took a cautious step back.

Bella took that as her only chance and started clumsily collecting her stuff. "I'm going to go." She placed her hand on the doorknob. "And **don't **come over tonight."

Bella was sure that her words had hurt Edward but for some reason, she didn't care. She didn't care one bit that she told her fiancé to basically stay away from her. The pulling in her chest had finally calmed down and it was finally tolerable.

* * *

Bella laid down in her bed fully prepared to get a full nights of sleep without any interruptions.

But, 2 hours later she still laid there awake. The pulling at her heart came back and she found herself getting into her truck and she was driving to La Push. It was almost as if she was possessed. It was 12:30 in the middle of the night and she was out driving to Jake's house.

She pulled her truck into the Blacks' driveway and before she could even cut the ignition Jake was running out the door. He had a big goofy grin on his face and Bella felt a grin growing on her face also.

Bella ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry, Jake. I'm so so sorry. I'm so sorry."

Before Jake had time to react, Bella's tears were drenching his shirt. He pulled her in closer to his body and just hugged her. "It's okay, Bella. It's all okay."

It was as if Jake knew what Bella was talking about without either of them saying anything about it.

Bella looked up at Jake and the pulling came back but very discretely. She placed her hand over her chest and looked over at Jake to see him doing the same thing.

"Jake, I have to go take care of something. Can I come back or should I not?" Bella asked, hoping he'd say it was okay for her to come back. She truthfully didn't want to wait till tomorrow.

"Of course you can come back. I'll be out here when you get here." Jake mumbled as he squeezed Bella once more.

"I'll see you soon then." Bella said as she pulled away from the warm hug. Immediately she wished she hadn't as the brisk winter air hit her. She got into her car, locking eyes with Jake the whole time until she had to turn and focus on the street.

* * *

Bella pulled up to the Cullen's house. On the ride there she had prepared what she was going to say to Edward. She parked her truck and went over the speech in her head.

"_Edward, I'm not quite ready to give up all the people that I'm going to give up when I'm changed. Can we postpone the wedding? I don't want to be changed just yet. I know that we promised I'd be changed when got to our honeymoon location but…"_

Bella sighed and got out of the truck and walked up towards the house. She swung open the door, expected to be smothered by Edward but she wasn't. She opened her eyes and looked around the house. It was **empty**. There was nothing inside. Just a wide open, huge house. She walked throughout the house, hoping to find Edward waiting in one of the bedrooms but when she got up to his room, she saw a little post-it note attached to the doorframe. It read;

_Bella,_

_Go to your dog. I know you want to. Don't worry about me. Because I don't care about you anymore. Have fun with your __animal._

_Edward._

With confusion written all over her face, Bella yelled out hoping that at least one of the Cullen's were still there to explain. She got nothing back. She ran out to her truck and started driving back to Jake's.

"What's he talking about? 'Go to your dog'?" Realization hit and Bella knew Edward had meant Jake. She didn't get it. She didn't get what Edward meant by 'I know you want to.' She thought about that little post-it note the whole way there and before she knew it she was pulling in Jake's driveway.

Jake ran outside, a hand to his chest and made his way towards Bella. He immediately enveloped her in one of his signature bear hugs.

Even though Bella wasn't sure she wanted to be with Edward anymore, it still hurt her.

She gripped onto Jake's shirt and dug her head into his chest. "Damn it, Jake. Why aren't I good enough? What. Is. Wrong. With. Me?"

It only took a second for Jake to realize what Bella meant. His grip on Bella got tighter and his jaw clenched. "That _leech _left you again, didn't he?" He started shaking. All over.

Bella unwound herself from Jake's arms and stepped back to look at him. She had never seen him this angry before. His face was redder than she'd ever seen it. His hands were balled into fists so tight that his knuckles were white and he was shaking all over.

Bella knew what she was about to do was dangerous but she knew she had to try. She stepped forward and put a hand on either side of Jake's face. Just holding them there. It didn't work right away but Jake was visibly calming down. The redness in his face was gone and he had let his fists go. He looked down into Bella's eyes and the shaking stopped completely.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I can't believe I just did that. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." Jake said as he took a step back from Bella.

Bella, a bit hurt took another step towards him and wrapped her arms around him again.

Jake hesitated a bit, but he leaned down and placed a small kiss on Bella's lips. And to his surprise, she kissed him back.

* * *

Hi there. (:

I had **horrible **writer's block on this story. So, I'm rewriting it. It's really going to be the exact same as before but with a few changes.

There will be no point of views and some of the events happened a bit differently than when I first put this out. So can you guys please go back to Chapter 1 and re-read it? (if you want to. of course.)

I'm sorry if you guys are mad at me for re-writing/deleting this but I wanted to give you guys my all in my writing and I didn't feel like I did that with the previous chapters.

Anyway, review please?


	3. Chapter 3

**REWRITTEN.**

Before Bella had the chance to even protest, she found herself kissing Jake back. It wasn't like she wasn't enjoying it, she was. It wasn't that she didn't want to _not_ kiss him, she just didn't understand why she gave in so easily. Even though she was still super pissed off at Edward, she didn't want to seem easy. They had only broken up earlier that day. She wasn't the girl that had guys falling all over her but now, she was. When she moved to Forks, everything changed. Edward had fallen at her feet, after a couple weeks of resistance. And, even though Bella found it odd, she gave into him and soon fell at his feet also.

From time to time Bella had thought about how unhealthy her and Edward's relationship was. Those were the times that she was most thankful that Edward couldn't read her mind. It almost seemed like Edward was _obsessed _with her. And he was way to over-protective whenever they went outside of the house. She just didn't like it. She didn't like being treated like some porcelain doll. Even though she loved Edward and wanted him to care, there was a point where he cared just a bit too much. She of course, never said anything though in fear that Edward would leave her. Even with the constant reminders of "I'll never leave you. Ever."

Bella had truly believed him. She believed him with everything in her. When Edward had left her she didn't have to think twice in taking him back. It just…happened. It seemed as if her life would be over if she didn't take him back. She couldn't help it. She _needed_ to be with Edward.

Now Bella was thinking totally different. Now she was standing in Jake's driveway, kissing him. Her life had done a complete 180 and had turned all the way around. Just 3 hours ago she was engaged to a vampire and now she's kissing a werewolf. How much more complicated could her life get? But, it felt _right._Her being there with Jake, kissing him, just being in his arms felt right. It felt to her like this was where she belonged all along.

Bella turned her attention back to the kiss and knew she had to stop it. Reluctantly, she pulled away and stepped back a little from Jake's embrace. She could see the hurt flicker through Jake's eyes.

"J-Jake. I can't do th-this. Not yet. I need you to give me time, please." Bella asked, her voice just above a whisper.

The choice of her words brought memories back to Jake's mind. His mind began reeling with memories from when Sam had assured him that Bella would be his. Even though he did imprint, he couldn't help but doubt it. Bella **had **chosen the bloodsucker over him when he had pieced her back together. Jake couldn't help but wonder if the imprint really didn't work. He thought that maybe one of those bloodsucker's with the super freaky powers had found out about the imprint and worked their "magic" to get rid of it in Bella's mind and heart.

Jake shook his head a bit to get rid of those thoughts. He knew that he sounded like a crazy person. But, he couldn't seem to stop thinking it.

"Jake, I need to go. I need to go clear my head. Please, wait for me. I won't let you down again." Bella said, looking up into Jake's eyes.

Jake could practically see the pure honesty in Bella's eyes and that's when he knew that the imprint had held. He smiled a bit and pulled her into another hug, placing a light kiss in her hair. "I'll be here." He whispered into her hear and let her go.

They both went their separate ways, both feeling the pull at their hearts. While Bella was thinking, hard, about _why_ her heart was pulling. Jake on the other hand was thinking about why the imprint hadn't worked. He was tearing himself up about it and it truthfully wasn't healthy. He heard a howl come from outside and he ran out, phasing on the way.

"_What's going on?" _Jake wondered aloud in his thoughts. He had half expected every member of the pack's thoughts to be over-ecstatic about a vampire on the reserve. The only person he recognized was Sam. Why hadn't he recognized Sam's call? He usually did.

"_Because you've been thinking non-stop about Bella and the imprint." _Sam's voice rung out in Jacob's head. His words practically burning themselves into his mind, his memory. _"Jake, I told you to give it time. She has to give her full heart up to you. Just let it happen. It will all fall into place soon enough."_ He finished, smiling a little at Jake and with that, he was gone.

Now Jake was left all alone in his thoughts and to tell you the truth, he hated it. He hated having internal battles with himself. He sighed and ran down towards the beach for a run to clear his mind.

* * *

Bella pulled her truck into the driveway and just sat there for a good half hour. She got so caught up in her thought that she didn't even realize Charlie was tapping on her window.

"Bella? BELLA!" Charlie yelled, impatient as he pounded on the window again. "Are you going to come inside or just sleep in your car?" He asked, clearly annoyed.

Bella looked up at him with tear filled eyes. The minute Charlie looked down at her face, he immediately softened his tone and opened the door.

"Bella, what's wrong? What happened?" He asked, his voice getting louder with concern as he spoke.

"Edward left me again. The weddings off." She said so non-chalantly that Charlie took a little, yet dramatic step backwards. She giggled a little bit before she kept going. "It's fine, Dad. I have Jake and this time, I won't screw it up with him" As she spoke it sounded like she was telling herself that that was what she was going to do.

Charlie put his arm, awkwardly around Bella's shoulders and eased her out of the car. "Let's just get you inside." He said, walking with her towards the house. The way she was acting through this situation was kind of freaking him out. He wanted to make sure that she was really okay and not lying to him. He wasn't sure that he could handle another almost-comatose Bella. He watched her as she walked up the stairs towards her room. "I'll see you in the morning, Bella."

He watched as she shut her bedroom door and he waited a few minutes until he heard the creak of her bed. He sighed in relief and plopped himself down onto the couch.

"There is definitely something up with that girl." He said to himself, sighing.

* * *

I am such a horrible updater. I can't believe this. I'm so sorry that I've been keeping you waiting. I hope this was good for you guys. I'll try and update tomorrow.

Review? (:


	4. Chapter 4

Jake had imagined what this would be like for a while. He had imagined what it would be like to hold Bella in his arms. He had imagined what it would be like for him to be able to call him hers and now he finally could. Everything was falling into place.

* * *

"_Jake." _Leah's voice rang out, breaking Jacob out of his thoughts.

"_What Leah? Care to tell me that me and Bella will never work out?" _Leah could practically feel the sarcasm that Jake was using.

"_Jak-" _Leah stopped, shutting her mouth only a second until it opened again. _"You __**imprinted **__on her!? Are you serious? __**Disgusting. **__How long have you known? Why haven't I noticed it? JAKE!" _She stopped talking to herself when she heard Jake's howling laughter run through her mind.

"_Leah, Bella's a part of this pack now whether you like it or not. You're going to have to deal with it." _Sam's voice rung out in both of their minds, with that tiny hint of alpha coming out as he spoke.

Leah hung her head down, not wanting to look up at Sam. Ever since her transformation and placement in the pack, she still couldn't look Sam in the eye. Even if he was the alpha. She quickly covered up her thoughts with thoughts of what she had to get at the grocery store and quickly ran away to phase back.

Jake groaned in annoyance. It was kind of hard to ignore Leah's thoughts when she thought about Sam. They practically screamed at him. For some reason Leah always thought that Bella would leave him whenever Edward came back and nothing would changed her mind. So every time she thought about Sam or Emily she directed her thoughts at Jacob.

Sam spoke up again. _"Don't worry. I'll talk to her about it. That is not the way a pack member should act around any of us. Congratulations, Jacob." _And with that he ran to the closest tree, phased and ran back home to Emily.

The way that Sam handled the whole Emily/Leah situation blew Jacob's mind. Sam was so laid back. He was so laid back about _everything_. Not once did Jake catch a thought in Sam's mind about the whole imprint situation. It was something that Jake wanted to learn how to do. He didn't want the pack's mind to be _so_ connected to his. He wanted the private stuff to stay private but the more he thought about it, the more he learned that it would most likely never happen, until the guys stopped phasing. He walked back into the woods and phased back to himself and made his way over to Embry's.

Jake walked up the familiar rocky steps of his best friends house and was greeted by a young 4 year old, running out and latching onto his leg.

"Claire! Get back here!" Embry called, chuckling as he ran out behind her. He stopped, noticing how she was latched onto Jake's leg.

"Hey man." He said as he peeled Claire off of Jake's leg. "What brings you over here?"

He leaned down towards Claire and told her to go in and play and that he'd be in soon. He took a seat on the porch step and motioned for Jake to do the same.

"It's Bella," Jake said as he took a seat. "Edward left her again and, Em, I think the imprint's finally working."

Embry opened his mouth to say something but shut it when he noticed the excitement on Jake's face.

"I mean, she came to my house and I kissed her and she _let_ it happen. She let it happen! She didn't push my away. The last words she said to me were 'Please, wait for me. I won't let you down again.' Em I think she's going to finally come to her senses." Jake finished by taking in a huge breath.

Embry turned towards him and just laughed. He had never seen Jake this excited over anything. He chuckled a bit and waited for Jake to "come back".

"I'm sorry," Jake stated "It's just that every time I think of it I just get excited all over again. I feel so.." He paused as he tried to think of the right word.

"Free?" Embry finished for him.

Jake turned towards him, pointing a finger at him. "That's the word I was thinking of. I feel so free. Like nothing can bring me down right now." He started to drift off into his thoughts but something brought him back. "Wait, how would you know? Did you?" He asked, letting his voice trail off.

"Yeah, I imprinted this morning. I-Well, your gonna think this is weird but I imprinted on Claire." Embry answered, a little nervous.

"Oh, I remember my dad telling me about all this imprint with younger kids. Congrats Em. I'm happy for you."

Embry let out the breath that he hadn't even realized he was holding. He should've known, out of all people, Jake would be the one to understand.

After some small talk Jake decided it was time for him to go back home. Instead of phasing Jake felt like taking the long way home to just enjoy the freedom. Even though the Cullen's had left Forks, it didn't mean that other vampires couldn't come and end up causing trouble. His mind wandered back to the day that he had first phased.

* * *

"_Jake? It'll all be over soon. You just have to listen to Sam. Please." My dad said as he spoke through my bedroom door._

"_No! I knew something was up with him. Why should I trust him?!" My mind was racing with about a million thoughts and I couldn't pick on certain one to think and get mad about._

"_No. I'm not going to take advice from him. No." I protested but in the end I somehow knew my father would overpower me._

"_Jacob, don't be immature. Listen to Sam. He knows what he's doing." Billy spoke and something in his voice made me forget my doubt and let Sam take over. If I wasn't so exhausted, I would've kept fighting but I didn't have it in me._

"_Jacob, you're a werewolf. Plain and simple. The reason that you've been "sick" and in so much pain is because your body is changing to able you to phase. Once I think your ready, I will take you out and teach you the basics but, I just need you to rid your hate for me." _

_Even though I didn't believe that werewolves existed. But, something in Sam's voice made me think twice about it._

"_I'm sorry, but," I looked towards the door, not wanting to meet his eyes. "I didn't want this. I __**don't **__want it." I spoke only the truth because in all reality, who __**wants**__ to be a huge, furry, monster?_

"_You no longer have a choice," Sam spoke, as if I was a 3 year old. "Your stuck with this for the rest of you life. Now, you can either take it or take it." _

_I shoved back a sarcastic laugh and looked at him like he was crazy. _

"_You have got to be kidding me, right? You except me to want to change into a animal?!" No matter how hard I tried to keep my voice down, I couldn't. I was getting angry and by the look in Sam's eyes, it was as if he __**wanted **__me to get angry._

_I shook my head a bit and looked at him. "Are you trying to get me angry?"_

_He nodded his head. He __**nodded **__his __**head**__! That threw me over the edge. I started to feel a burning course through my body and mainly up my spine. It felt as if my body was splitting in half. It was as if something took over and forced me outside. I ran out and the minute I hit the grass of my back yard, it felt as if my body had completely split in half. I looked down at the ground and saw 2 huge paws standing below me. I tried to back up, only to trip over my back 2 paws. I looked around, in hopes that someone was outside and could help me out. But, just my luck, there was no one._

"_Jake, I'm here," I heard a voice call out. "You're not alone. I told you I'd be here to help you through this._

_Sam._

_I turned around in a full circle to find him, but I couldn't. He was nowhere to be found._

"_Jake, I'm speaking to you through our thoughts. It's something we can only do when we are phased into our wolf forms."_

_I couldn't take this. This stuff only happened in fairy-tales and made up stuff. This didn't happen in real life. It couldn't. I couldn't be an animal. It just wasn't human._

"_Of course it's not human, Jake. But, it's our destiny. We have people to protect."_

_Protect? Protect people from what? None of this made sense to me._

"_Vampires, Jake."_

_I would've protested and argued that vampires didn't exist, but, if werewolves existed, why couldn't vampires?_

"_Why is this happening to me, now?" It was the first time I had actually spoken through my thoughts and it was a little weird. I had to admit._

"_You know the Cullens, right?" I rolled my eyes. Of course I knew the Cullen's. They were the family that had left Bella, completely broken. My thoughts drifted off to the day when she was found._

"_Jake! Stop that," Sam yelled through my thoughts. Confused, I stayed quiet._

"_Whatever you think and see in your mind, all the other pack members can see. You have to control what your thinking about…Especially when we are fighting. It can distract the other pack members. We'll work on that when the time comes. Right now you need to know only one thing. You have to control your anger. If you don't you'll phase. We cannot reveal ourselves to anyone except for the elders and those who know about us. So whenever you need to get angry, you need to think of something that will calm you down or get out of there, fast. This won't be easy but you'll get used to it. Now, let's get you back to your normal self."_

"_I would," I let out a sarcastic laugh. "If I knew how."_

_Sam didn't strike back a sarcastic remark at me but just simply answered me._

"_Just think about it, think of yourself as human. Your body will go back to normal." Sam said as he voice got a bit quieter._

_I thought about it for a few minutes and I felt that ripping again, feeling as if it was pulling my body back together. I looked down, realizing I was naked and tried to cover myself up. A pair of old basketball shorts fell onto my shoulder and I quickly put them on and stood up._

"_So," I started, looking over towards the pile of shredded clothes. 'What are we going to do with those? How do I prevent that."_

"_We try to wear as little clothing as we can." I held up my hand to stop him._

"_Uh, I'm a twig. I can't do that." I said a bit embarrassed._

"_Go inside and look in the mirror." Sam said, with an amused smile._

_I ran inside and looked at myself in front of our full-length mirror. I was jacked. I had muscles in places I didn't even think muscles grew. I looked amazing. I was also a good foot and 5 inches taller. I looked way older than 16. I liked it. I smiled widely as I looked at myself over and over again in the mirror._

"_Do you like the new you?" Without turning around, I could tell that Sam was smiling._

"_Like? Man, I love this." I said, gesturing to myself. It was as if I had new confidence and I liked it._

"_Oh, one more thing," I placed a hand to my forehead. "Why am I so hot?"_

"_It's just a side effect of our body's change."_

"_Look, thank you for this, Sam," I said. I needed to get my apology out before I lost the guts to say it. "I don't think I could've been so calm about this if you weren't here to help me. So, thank you."_

"_I appreciate that Jake," He said, smiling at me. "One more thing, you. You are my beta. My right hand man."_

"_But, I just-I can't-I haven't." I couldn't seem to get the words out. So, I gave in. "Alright, I'll take it."_

* * *

That day was one of the days that had changed Jake's life, drastically.

The day that Bella told Jake that she wanted to be with him was something Jake only thought would be a fantasy.

Now, it was real and nothing could bring him down.

Or so he thought.

_

* * *

_

Author's note:

I am a horrible updater. I'm so so so so sorry. I've been so busy.

Please don't hate me.

I personally don't think this chapters that good.

Review and tell me what you think? (:

Somebody brought up that Quil was the one who imprinted on Claire.

I know that, it's all part of the story (:

just thought i'd let you guys know.


	5. Chapter 5

- Real quick before anything I would like to dedicate this chapter to goldengirl62 who has reviewed on both of my stories and almost every chapter.

So, this is dedicated to you (:

- Another thing, I am SO sorry I haven't been updating. After all I am only in high school and it's hard for me to balance everything. I've also had writers block because I've been under some stress about switching schools & loss of a very good friendship. Sooo, it's been hard for me to figure out when and what to write. I hope you like this. And I hope it's up to your standards.

- One more thing! Follow me on twitter because, the very first day of June I will be going on a trip for 3 weeks and I probably wont be able to write so, ill keep you updated and post little bits of my writing while I'm away from the computer

twitter .com/stillunwrittenx

If you follow me, send me a tweet, telling me who you are so I can keep in touch with you guys (:

Enjoy the story.

* * *

Nervous. That was all that Jake was feeling in the pit of his stomach. He couldn't place why but he knew something bad was going to happen. He didn't know when or where, though. Even though he was a werewolf and was stronger than any normal person and did things that people never imagined, he still had that 16 year old boy deep down inside him. The thought that was always on his mind was "What would happen to me and Bella if Cullen came back?" That was the number one question that kept him up at night. Other than the fact Bella had finally come to her senses and got together with him. He felt on top of the world yet something was dragging him down.

"Hey man!" Embry yelled, slapping Jake on the back. "Sam wants us out behind his house in 5," He said, walking out the back door.

Running a hand through his hair Jake shoved himself up off of his bed, and out his bedroom door. he hated these meetings. They always were a bunch of talking about what they should do if a vampire, beside the Cullen's, came into town. it never seemed to happen though. they hadn't seen any action in forever. sure they were always on guard when it came to the Cullen's, just in case they'd end up hurting Bella or any other human in a seat on one of the stumps that surrounded the fire pit Jake looked up at Sam, waiting.

"Boys, I have some news," Sam began in a low, raspy voice. If you were truly staring at Sam directly in the eyes, you would've seen the sheer hurt glaze over his eyes, even for just a split second. "We have a new member to our, uhm, pack," He says, turning around to look behind him. Just as a young boy, probably only 14, emerged he turned back to the boys. "Guys, this is Seth Clearwater. He's our newest member." Murmurs chorused through the circle of brothers as he stepped into fill view. Seth looked practically identical to Leah. Murmurs chorused through the circle once again as the same words poured out of everyone's mouths. "Is there a new vampire in town?" and variations of if Sam could read their minds, he spoke in his loud, alpha voice. "There is no vampire around our lands. Seth has been going through this around the time that the Cullen's were preparing to leave. Don't worry about a thing. Everything's fine."There was an obvious change in the air as they boys got up and made their way over to the plates of food that Emily had laid out.

Jake took a seat down next to Seth and gave him a small smile."So, how are you feeling about all of this?" Jake asked, placing his plate of food on the ground."Not to be rude," Seth squeaked out. "But, who are you?""Oh," Jake chuckled. "I'm Jacob. Jacob Black." He holds out his hand for a shake."N-Nice to meet you." Seth replied, his voice shaking a bit. Jake couldn't figure out why he seemed nervous but he just suspected that it was because he was in the spotlight for this whole bonfire."Likewise. So, what are your thoughts on this whole wolf thing?" Jake asked, a knowing smile on his face."It's a little weird. but, Leah will help me out." He replied in his quiet voice."Nice to have you with us." Jake said, knowing that the conversation was going knowhere. Getting up, he walked over to the guys, said his bye's and made his way home. He _needed_ to see Bella.

Running. Bella was running and she didn't know where or why she was running. Trees, bushes, dirt, everything flew by in an instant. It was blurry, she couldn't make out real distinct shapes. It seemed as if she was running faster than a normal human. It didn't make sense. The more she thought about it, the faster she was going. A growl sounded from the right of her and she whipped around, facing it. A huge russet colored wolf stood dead straight in front her, taunting her, calling her, challenging her. Without a second thought she lunged forward, sinking her teeth into its fur. Stopping, she immediately backed off, giving the wolf a chance to rethink it's fight tactics. She sunk her teeth? What teeth did she have that could possibly sink through a wolfs ski-

"Oh my God." Bella gasped out, placing a hand on her chest. There was no heartbeat. She was…a _vampire_. Closing her eyes, she squinted them tightly shut, hoping that when she opened them, her heart would be beating in her chest and Jake's arms would be wrapped tightly around her, surrounding her in complete and comfortable heat. When she opened her eyes, she was staring into the eyes of the russet wolf. In the flick of a second, she was on the ground, staring into the only pair of eyes that she had fallen in love with just a short time ago. Jake's. She couldn't back down, she could feel the presence of another vampire around them. Lunging forward she sunk her teeth into Jake's neck. A whimper sounded from his throat.

"I'm sorry." She said out loud, sinking her teeth in farther. "I love you." She screamed before a flick of her head, that tore off Jake's head. The other vampire that was watching came running up behind her, sweeping her into his arms as he ran with her, all the way home.

Flying straight up in her bed, Bella let out a blood curdling scream. Her hands grabbed on every part of her face, her chest, everywhere. She had to make sure that she was still human.

Hearing her scream, Jake ran as fast as he could up the stairs into her room. "Bella, honey, what's wrong? What's going on?" He asked, rushing to her side.

Without any words, Bella broke down into complete sobs. The sobs racked her small body as Jake wrapped his arms around her, trying to figure out what had upset her so much.

2 hours later, Bella had fallen back to sleep without a word spoken to Jake. He laid there watching her as she slept, peacefully. The only thing in his mind that he could pinpoint that would make her react the way she did was Edward. She had to have been dreaming about Edward, that was the only thing that would work her up that much. Looking down, he saw her eyes begin to flutter. Stroking her cheek, he quietly whispered. "Bella, honey. I'm here."

Finally realizing that she was alive and well human she threw her arms around Jake's neck, holding on as tight as she could. She didn't want or plan to let him go for any reason.

* * *

The next morning Bella woke up, the events from last night hitting her like a bunch of bricks. Her breath gets caught in her throat as everything overwhelms her at once. She looks to the side of her, hoping that Jake would be there, lying next to her. Much to her dismay, he was gone. Only an imprint and the smell of him left. She leaned over onto his pillow, burying her face in it, trying to find as much comfort as she could without him actually _being_ there with her.

"Bells, can we talk about last night?" Jake said, walking back into Bella's room, making her jump up, surprised.

"Jake." She breathed out, not looking him in the eye. She softly patted the space next to him and gratefully leaned into Jake's side the second he sat down.

"Bella," He spoke, his voice stern. "You need to tell me what last night was all about." He says, turning her to face him.

"Jake, it was horrible." She says, replaying her dream, letting him know every single detail of the dream as she broke down in tears.

"I-It was horrible. I couldn't stop myself a-and Jake." She stops noticing the tenstion on his face. Quickly, she reaches over, taking his face in her hands. "I will **never ever **consider going back to Edward, Jake. _You_ are my soul mate." She says, tapping his chest with her finger. "You are the one that I want to spend the rest of my life with. Don't ever doubt that." Noticing that what she had said obviously wasn't enough for him, she keeps going. "Jake, everyone has nightmares. Ever since the James thing." She cringes, just mentioning his name. "I've had nightmares like these every once in a while. "When I still thought Edward was the one for me, I would have the nightmares about Charlie. How it would be like for me to end up killing someone that I loved dearly. I never dreamed of killing Edward -"

Standing up, Jake held a hand up to stop her. "Stop Bella."

Quickly standing up, Bella puts both hands on Jake's chest to stop him. "I never dreamt of killing Edward because in reality, it wouldn't have bothered me as much as it would if you or Charlie or Renee had been killed." She puts a hand on his cheek, stroking it with her thumb. "You obviously mean so much more to me, that I'd rather die than ever hurt you." She drops her hand and takes a step back from him. "I know that I sound like a psychopath, talking about killing the ones I love but James & Victoria, Jake, they damaged me in a way that I'll never forget but you, _you _make it easier for me to forget, just in the right moment. You are good for me Jake."

Wrapping her up in his arms, he whispers to her. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that you had to go through that. I promise that I will never. Ever. Put you through anything like that again, as long as I live. I promise you, Bella."

* * *

I'm sorry that this is so short & its **horrible**. I just had to get back into the groove of writing this story. I definitely neglected both of my stories. But, now that its getting closer to summer time, I will have a lot more time to write. Review? Tell me that you don't hate me? (:


End file.
